Alternate World
by Hbo25
Summary: This is going to be boring for the first 5 chapters but it will get better on the 6th and above
1. Prolouge

THIS IS SORT OF BORING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO STAY TUNED IF LIKE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY

_  
Main characters: Sadie Haven

Zack Lambert

Stevan Blaze

_  
saturday morning

3 friends in the mall talking about what will they do if they get stuck in the KHR world.

"Hey Zack, Stevan!" Sadie called " Let's go home already it's getting late"  
"30 nore minutes" Stevan replied "15 minutes" Zack said to Sevan " We still have tons of assignment if you remember it Stevan"  
"Ok 15 minutes and we go home" Sadie said to both of them "why don't we eat here" Zack suggested "sure" Sadie agreed "ok my treat" Stevan said

the 3 went to eat and left the mall

At the street

An old man stood on the side of the street, with the pretense of giving out surveys when really, she was searching for a good target -someone with a 'pure' enough soul, that they could be chosen as one of the few that got their wishes granted by him.

Most people ignored him, or refused.

Zack, Sadie and Stevan was waiting for a taxi to get home when the old man saw old man went to them and gave them 3 surveys. zack tried to refuse but Sadie and stevan just accepted the survey and Zack had no choice but accept as well.

"guys you sure about this" Zack said in an unsure voice "well there is nothing to lose it is just a survey" Stevan said "Stevan is right" Sadie said

then the old man said " well be sure to fill it all out

the survey contained

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite Animal(s):

Greatest desire:

The 3 of them talked before filling it out

they filled it out

then they stopped at the greatest desire and talked again

"what do we put at the greatest desire" Zack whispered to sadie and stevan "why dont we put that we want to go to KHR world" Stevan suggested in a funny tone " what do you think guys"  
"ok let's give it a try" sadie answered

Their surveys finished product looked liked this

Name: Sadie Haven

Age:15

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long Dark Violet hair, slender body and pretty height is 5 feet

Favorite color(s): Indigo and Violet

Favorite animal(s): Puppy dog, owl

Greatest desire: Be a part of KHR world

_  
Name: Zack Lambert

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: handsome, athletic body, orange spiky hair ,and the height is 5 feet and 6 inches

Favorite color(s): Orange , Blue , Red

Favorite animal(s): Lion, Dog, Eagle

Greatest Desire: To go to KHR universe

_  
Name: Stevan Blaze

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: Grey Hair, Handsome, height 5"4" and athletic body

Favorite color(s): Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Violet

Favorite animal(s): penguin

Greatest Desire: To become a character of KHR

After filling the survey out they gave it back to the old man the old man smiled and left

"ok that old man is creepy" Sadie said "yep you are 100% right sadie" Zack agreed "now let's call a taxi" Stevan said

after a few minutes waiting for a taxi they finally saw one arriving "TAXI" Zack yelled signalng the taxi to stop

The taxi stopped

"Come everyone let get on and go home" zack said "impressive" sadie said "what is" zack replied "stop talking and let get in the taxi" stevan said sounding bored

then they boarded the taxi and went home

_  
home

they paid and went out of the taxi. they walked towards their apartment and found 3 package at in front of their door .

"hey guys what are those packages" Stevan said

"dunno" Zack said

"why don't we check who is it for" sadie suggested "well Let's bring it inside" zack said

"ok i'll open the door wait i'll kust get the key in my bag" sadie said

"i'll carry them inside" steven said

sadie took out the keys from her bag and opened the door and went inside stevan carried the packages and brought them inside zack went inside and closed the door

"now let's see who is the owner of the packages" zack said

"sure" sadie agreed

"ok let's look at them now" stevan said

each on of them looked at one of the package

"this on is for sadie"stevan said giving sadie the package

"and this one is for you zack" sadie said and gave the package to zack

"stevan this one is for you" zack said handing stevan the package

"shall we open the package guys" sadie said

"ok" zack agreed

"sure" stevan replied

they all opened their package

and each one of them found 2-5 rings and box weapons similar to KHR as well as a black backpack that has many pockets for each of them

the backpack contains:  
a book titled"new arrivals guide spare clothes a blank notebook black and red pens some pills medicine a first aid kit a laptop cellphone and an Ipod

they all stared at each other

"guys what does this mean" sadie said in a scared voice

"i don't know sadie but let's discuss this tommorow and go to sleep" Zack said

"what about our assignment" stevan said "we can do that tommorow it is sunday tommorow right" Zack replied

"zack is right we should take a rest because we do not know what we just did" sadie said

"but Mr. Cabrejas, Mr. Calingo, Ms. Getizo and Mrs. Dingal would be here tommorow right for the home visitation" stevan replied

"don't worry stevan he will be arriving at the afternoon so we can do it in the morning" zack protested

END OF CHAPTER ONE

PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS I KNOW IT IS A LITTLE BORING BUT PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY for the next chapter i'll try updating it weekly if i can :)


	2. parallel world

HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME BACK THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER OF MY FAN FICTION ENJOY!

this is the part where some KHR characters come in

_  
Sunday morning

zack wakes up earlier than the others to check the things he got from the package last night and he saw that the bag he got changed color the outside turned orange from black and the inside turned to blue and the pockets at the side of the backpack turned to red as well as the other small pockets inside the bag. the contents are still the same.

After checking his stuff he took a bath and changed his clothes he also wore the rings he got from the package and the boxes at his pockets. after a few minutes he woke up the others.

"hey sadie wake up it's morning already" zack said

"5 more minutes" sadie said

"no wake up already" zack protested

"ok darn it" sadie said

"ok then take a bath and get dressed up we still need to do our assignments " zack said

"how bout stevan" sadie asked

"oh right i forgot i'll wake him up right now"zack replied

"Hey stevan wake up and get ready we need to do our assignment" zack said

"later it is still early" stevan complained

"what do you mean by early it is already 10:00 A.M." zack said  
"WHAT!" why didn't you say so i need to hurry and take a bath" stevan replied shouting  
"just hurry up!" zack said

After everyone is ready they all went to the living room

"so guys how was you're morning" stevan said  
"perfect. why? " zack replied  
"fine" sadie said  
"just asking" stevan said to zack  
"oh ok " zack replied  
"well shall we do our assignment now" sadie suggested  
"ok i'll just get the materials" zack replied  
"hurry up" stevan said

-suddenly an earthquake happened-  
-zack fell to the floor cause of the earthquake

"ahhhhhhh" sadie screamed  
"what is happening" zack said in a panic  
"an earthquake of course" stevan said  
"no what i meant this is like the first earthquake in this location" zack said  
"sadie watch out" stevan pushed sadie out of the way of the falling rocks  
"you guys alright" zack said while dodging the falling rocks  
"guys our rings they are glowing" sadie said while staring at the rings she got from the package  
"yes you're right" stevan and zack said at the same time  
"guys the earthquake just stopped" zack said  
"our rings they are glowing brighter" zack said in amazement

-then light covered the whole room-  
"what is happening i can's see it's so bright" stevan said  
"earthquake again" sadie said while screaming  
"ahhhhhh" they all screamed _  
the whole place changed the 3 of them are now on a school rooftop all unconscious

"Gokudera-kun look" tsuna said pointing at the three unconscious teenagers  
"juudaime be carefull in approaching them they could be assasins sent after you"gokudera said  
"mah-mah gokudera they all look harmless" yamamoto said  
"well let's take them to the clinic to check if they are ok" tsuna said  
"Hai! Juudaime" gokudera said

At the clininc Sadie waked up and saw tsuna looking at her

"who are you" sadie asked -"WOW! i can speak japanese" sadie thought-  
"me i'm Tsunayoshi Sawada" tsuna said  
sadie's eyes widened "what! so this place is Namimori Middle school" sadie said  
"ummmm. yes" tsuna replied  
"wait where are my 2 other friends" sadie asked sounding worried  
"oh they are in the other beds still unconscious" tsuna said  
"are they alright" sadie asked  
"yes they are perfectly fine" tsuna said  
"umm. can i know your name " tsuna asked  
"My name is Sadie Haven" sadie replied  
"well can you stand" tsuna asked

Sadie stood up "well i guess it is a yes"sadie replied  
"great now let's check the others" tsuna said  
"ok let's check Zack first" sadie said

"zack wake up Hey! wake up" sadie said  
zack opened his eyes and said"sadie where are we"  
sadie smile feeling relieved  
"ummmmm. how do I put it we are in Na...Na..Namimori middle school"  
"what you sure" zack replied  
"100% I just talked with Tsuna" sadie said  
zack stood up"where is stevan"  
"still unconscious in the other bed" sadie replied  
"come on let's wake him up" zack said

-then the clinic door opened and tsuna, yamamoto and gokudera came in-

"oh you're awake as well here are you're things that we found with you" tsuna said  
"thank you" zack and sadie replied at the same time and grabbed their things from tsuna  
"you're welcome"tsuna said "by the way these two are"tsuna started to say but zack cut him off "yamamoto takeshi and gokudera hayato" zack said  
"how did you know my name" gokudera said in an angry voice  
"mah-mah gokudera" yamamoto calmed gokudera down  
"wait i'll just wake up stevan" zack said to sadie  
"ok" sadie replied

_  
"stevan wake up" zack called "STEVAN wake up!"  
stevan woke up suprised"holy cow what is its" stevan complained  
"just wake up already we are in KHR world" Zack said  
stevan's eyes widened" WHAT ARE YOU SURE TO EXTREME!"  
sadie arrived and said" what is it with all the noise"  
"nothing much" zack replied  
"come lets go out and meet with the others namely Tsuna, gokudera , yamamoto , hibari. etcetera" sadie said amazed  
"are you sure this is safe" zack asked  
"who cares this is a different world we are in" stevan said stupidly  
"use your head stevan what if we die here knowing KHR perfectly people here are like monsters in strenght"Zack protested  
"zack is right" sadie said tsuna went in the room" is everything alright he said"  
"yes everything is alright"zack replied  
"right guys" zack asked  
"right"sadie replied  
"definitely"stevan said  
"well ok you guys better get out of school unless you want to be bitten to death by Kyoya"tsuna said  
"what the hell I don't care" stevan said  
"shut up stevan" zack shouted  
"zack is right" sadie said  
"well let's get you out of school come hurry"tsuna said  
"hmph you're all scaredy cats" stevan argued  
zack punced stevan in the face so hard stevan fell to the ground "shut up stevan we have other bigger things to worry about"

Hibari went in the room"why are you all crowding here" he asked  
"Hieeeeeee" tsuna screamed  
"Yoh! hibari" yamamoto said  
"shut up herbivore" hibari said and looked at the 3 other kids " what are you doing here trespassing on school ground"  
hibari attacked sadie and stevan pushed sadie out of the way and got hit by hibari's attack "STEVAN YOU ALRIGHT" sadie said  
"yes" stevan replied  
"oh you are still awake anyone would have been knocked out by that hit" hibari said sounding amused  
"well i maybe a little foolish but i'm strong" stevan said  
" hmph just get out of here lost my will to fight because of your annoying attitude" hibari said then the 3 of them went out of the school with tsuna, yamamoto and gokudera  
"what the hell! where do we go now?" Sadie asked  
"we better find a place to stay while it is still early" zack replied  
"you can stay in our house we still have one more room big enough for you 3" tsuna suggested  
"thank you tsuna. what do you think guys" zack said  
"it's perfect" stevan said  
"thank you" the 3 of them said  
"tenth i shall leave now" gokudera said  
"ok gokudera-kun" tsuna replied  
"me too it's getting late bye tsuna" yamamoto said  
"ok yamamoto-kun" tsuna said "now can you show us to you're house"sadie said  
"wait sadie where is my bag" stevan said  
"oh zack has it" sadie relpied  
"here it is stevan" zack said giving the bag to stevan  
"thanks zack" stevan said  
"well shall we go now" tsuna asked  
"sure"zack said

_  
Tsuna's house

"well this is it home sweet home" tsuna said  
reborn kicked tsuna in the head" tsuna who are they" reborn asked  
"i don't know reborn i just found them on the school rooftop" tsuna replied  
"hello I'm Zack Lambert" zack introduced  
"And I am Sadie Haven" sadie said  
"And you" reborn pointed to the grey haired teen  
"Don't bother me kid kid" stevan replied  
Reborn kicked stevan in the face" looks like i have to teach you some manners kid" reborn said  
stevan attacked reborn but reborn dodged easily "Damn it you're so quick" stevan said in frustration  
"hmph you're no match for me" reborn said  
"stop it stevan show some manners" zack said  
"by the way his name is Stevan Blaze" sadie said  
"you two are smart you should teach him some manners then" reborn said  
"everyone let's get inside" tsuna said  
everyone went inside and tsuna tripped himself at the door  
"tsuna you alright" zack asked  
"yeah i'm fine"tsuna said  
"don't worry about my toy.. I mean student he is used to it after all he is nicknamed no-good tsuna" reborn said  
"ummm. ok" zack said  
"hey you guys coming or not" sadie said  
"ok wait for us" zack and tsuna said  
"tsu-kun welcome home" nana said  
"hi mom" tsuna said  
"oh you are with someone tsu-kun" nana said  
"hello mrs. sawada" zack said  
"hi mam" saide said  
" mom can they stay here for a while" tsuna asked  
"It's fine tsu-kun"nana said  
" allow us to introduce ourselves I'm Zack Lambert" zack said  
"and I am Sadie Haven" sadie said  
"my name is Stevan Blaze"stevan said  
"nice to meet you three you can call me mama now come I'll show you three to your room"nana said  
"Thank you mrs. sawada" Zack Said  
" Thank you very much" sadie said  
"thanks" stevan said then they all followed nana sawada to their room and went to sleep

_  
Next morning Living room

"Morning " nana said  
"Good morning mama" Zack said  
"You are up early zack-kun"nana said  
"well i'm used to it" zack replied  
"can you help me prepare breakfast for the others then" nana asked  
"sure mama" zack answered  
"thank you zack-kun" nana said  
"no problem" zack said  
"ok then let's prepare omelet and miso soup" nana said

after cooking

"thank you for the help zack-kun"nana said  
"your welcome"zack said  
"zack-kun why don't you wake up sadie and stevan"nana suggested  
"ok mama wait a minute" zack said

in the room

"hey sadie, stevan wake up breakfast is ready" zack called  
sadie got up from her bed"ok coming" sadie said  
"stevan how about you" zack asked "5 minutes" stevan answered  
"ok 5 minutes and go down."zack said

zack and sadie went downstairs

downstairs

"ok everyone is awake"nana said happily  
"everyone" zack asked  
"morning zack"tsuna said  
"morning tsuna"zack replied  
"good morning tsuna-san" sadie said  
"hello you two" bianchi said  
"hi bianchi-chan" sadie said "  
ummm. hello bianchi"zack said  
bianchi looked suprised "how did you two know my name"  
"ummm. lucky guess" sadie said  
"hayato told us yesterday " zack lied  
"oh. hayato told you" bianchi believed zack  
"yaiyaiyaiyiai" lambo shouted  
"lambo being noisy" i-pin said lambo run and bumped sadie " gotta stay calm" lambo cried  
"you stupid kid" sadie said and hit lambo in the head  
" now now sadie he is just a kid" zack said  
"ahhhh you are all being too noisy in the morning" stevan said while going down the stairs  
"well everyone let's eat" nana called

everyone went to the dining room "zack-kun sadie-chan and stevan-kun I enrolled you to namimori middle school" nana said  
"really" zack asked  
"yes you will be classmates with tsu-kun" nana smiled  
"thanks mama" sadie said  
"thank you very much mama"zack said  
"thank you mrs. sawada" stevan said  
"you will all start school tommorow" nana said

hope you enjoyed


End file.
